


Royal Placeholder

by Karios



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chapter Related, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: A collection of missing scenes and fix-its to address things in TRH that feel out of character.





	1. Chapter 2 Related: MC & Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You, Mr. Watch Out for Nobles and Don't Dare Call Me Duke Walker, really want to raise our child as the next King or Queen of Cordonia."
> 
> "Of course not," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered why Drake said yes so quickly and easily when raising his kid as future monarch is against everything he's about while barely consulting his wife.
> 
> This is an in-character explanation for why he could have agreed and, as a bonus, explains why Liam didn't consider the only current noble baby available.
> 
> I avoided using the MC's name so you can sub in whatever you've named her.

"Drake, how could you of all people say yes to putting our baby on the throne?" she asked, as soon as they'd gotten back to the villa. "You, Mr. Watch Out for Nobles and Don't Dare Call Me Duke Walker, really wants to raise our child as the next King or Queen of Cordonia."

"Of course not," he said and she blinked, confusion rapidly replacing the anger that had been building inside her.

"But you just agreed."

"To putting our baby in the line of succession. I know. I was there. Hear me out."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and let it back out. "Listening."

"Have you thought about Liam's other options, if we say no?"

"Not really," she admitted. "If other nobles' children are an option, he could have appointed Bartie. Or, he could get married immediately and begin working on his own heir." Her face wrinkled in disgust. "That sounds gross just as a sentence."

"Right," Drake said. "Given the obvious problems with door number three, circle back to Bartie. You've seen the pressure Bertrand has him under just as future Duke of Ramsford. Can you imagine how much worse he'd be if Bartie were in line to be King? Would you really want our nephew to grow up to inherit the crown?"

"No. For the same reason I wouldn't want _our child_ to."

"Except he or she won't."

She made a 'go on' motion with her hand, as she still wasn't following.

"We know how much Liam wants kids, and the second he has them, we can formally withdraw our child's claim on the throne. Immediately, if he or she is still fairly young, or at least have the papers drawn up so that our kid gets to decide for themselves."

"Which Bertrand would never do for Bartie," she concluded, finally understanding. "A Beaumont could never refuse such an honor."

"Exactly. We're performing the royal equivalent of holding Liam's place in line, buying him time to find love like ours. After all he's done for me, for us, I think I can live with placating the press and the vultures."

"When did you become such a genius, Mr. Walker?"

Drake kissed her. "Around the time I decided to marry the most beautiful and brilliant woman I've ever known."

She kissed him again. "Good answer."

He smiled. "So we're in agreement now? Please say you'll say yes. Save Liam and our adorable nephew."

"Of course I will _now_. And you know, we have just enough time before dinner to make use of the bed."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Walker." 


	2. Chapter 4 Related: Drake & Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are complete strangers approaching me about marriage contracts for my baby?" was a question Drake Walker had never imagined asking. 
> 
> He only hoped he liked Liam's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently TRH is going to keep making weird choices so this has become a collection. 
> 
> I loved Chapter 5 though. The group road trip really brought me joy.

Drake let himself in Liam's office. "Liam, what the hell?"

"Hello to you too, Drake," Liam said dryly.

Drake plunked down in the chair opposite the desk. "Why are complete strangers approaching me about marriage contracts for my baby? This is insane, you realize that, right?"

"Of course I do."

"I mean you got Olivia out of her contract with Anton, and Leo wasn't stuck with Madeleine, and the entire reason we agreed to appoint our baby as heir is so _you_ wouldn't have to...Wait, you do?"

"Yes," Liam finally looked up to meet Drake's eyes, setting aside whatever he'd been working on when Drake came in. "I have no desire to perpetuate the King of Auvernal's positively Medieval notions of marriage and succession. We're modern constitutional monarchies, not feudal empires."

"If we're not actually giving a crap about these alliance proposals, why the charade? Why the rush for an heir at all?"

"I wasn't lying about royal baby fever being good for the news cycle and public morale. Appointing your baby in particular is about loopholes. If I word the contract to specify 'The firstborn child of the Duke and Duchess of Valtoria' and then your child renounces their place in the line of succession to the Crown, I rather imagine King Bradshaw will be eager to dissolve the agreement altogether."

"And if he doesn't, then my kid's just stuck. I don't love gambling with my baby's future like this," Drake admitted.

"I don't relish the thought either, believe me. But Bradshaw has made it clear that outright refusing their offer would be interpreted as an act of war." Liam shuddered. "I have no desire to subject Cordonia to brutality if playing at marriage politics will suffice."

"What about Queen Amalas? How does she fit into this?" Drake asked.

"She was being honest with you. A rival offer helps us both stave off Auvernal's more violent impulses, if Auvernal were to get its way..."

"They'd subject all of Cordonia or Monterisso to their outdated ideas," Drake finished the thought.

Liam nodded. His face was grim. "Did you really think I was willing to sell your child, any child, off to the highest bidder? To ask of them something that I, myself, had been unwilling to do?"

"I didn't know what to think. Maxwell had _many_ theories. Hana suggested the pressure might be getting to you. I should have known you had a plan."

Liam clapped him on the shoulder. "Some suspicion in your place is reasonable. I'm glad you came to ask rather than continuing to speculate. Now go off and enjoy your heir-making."

"Oh I definitely enjoy." Drake infused the last word with as much suggestion as he could. He figured Liam deserved it for putting him in the middle of this mess.

"That's quite enough," muttered Liam.

"You're sure you don't need details? You can make sure I'm doing my duty correctly. For the good of the country."

"Rub it in again and I'll give Auvernal naming rights during the contract negotiations," threatened Liam with a smirk.

Drake wisely left to pack.


End file.
